1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal module with edge-lit backlight and liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
In known techniques, the backlight used by TFT-LCD is often light-emitting diode (LED) because of the advantage of energy efficiency.
In large-size liquid crystal display device with edge-lit backlight, the distance from the light-emitting surface of the LED backlight source of the backlight module to the light-guiding plate (LGP) is often called coupling optical distance. The coupling optical distance is a very important optical parameter which must be maintained within the 0.3-1.5 mm depending on the size of the liquid crystal display device. If the coupling optical distance is too large, the optical energy of the backlight source will be under-utilized. If the coupling optical distance is too small, the LGP will oppress the LED backlight source when LGP is impacted by an external force or expands due to heat, which may cause damage to the LED backlight source and lead to poor display quality or even black out. Thus, it is imperative to ensure precise coupling optical distance in the liquid crystal module in designing or manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.